


Never Apart

by KleoHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Kinky, Sex, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, obsessive - Freeform, possessive, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: Steve Rogers finally makes a move on the girl he’s been watching.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Dark!Steve Rogers/ Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 107
Kudos: 574





	1. Chapter One

Steve Rogers knew he had a problem way, way before he went under ice for 70 years. Before he even became Captain America, in fact. 

Years of resenting himself for his skinny body and frail health had really done a number on his mental health. After all, what was a man for other than to protect his woman? 

Then he got big. What was on the inside finally reflected on the outside, and women flocked to him like dogs to a bone. But still, something wasn’t right. 

Women like Peggy Carter were becoming all the more common. Strong, independent women who had fighting skills he couldn’t yet comprehend. Don’t get him wrong - Steve Rogers supported Women’s Rights but when women decided they didn’t even want to submit to their husbands anymore, that was a problem for him. 

Waking up in the 21st century really was a trip. 

Divorce rates were high, single parents were on a rise and most women apparently didn’t even want to get married anymore. 

They were still up for a good fuck, though, and Steve was proud to say he often took advantage of that. Just to soften the tension, he said. 

It had taken Steve over two years out of ice to find what he was looking for, and he hadn’t even really had to look far. 

The Design Department at the Tower was not a place that Steve frequented, but he was so glad that he’d taken time out of his day to do that thing for Tony. 

Because that’s when he first saw you. 

Sketching quietly in the break room, you were enjoying a yogurt and some kind of sandwich. Your hair was up, and Steve instantly wanted to dig his fingers into it and breathe in your scent. You had glasses perched on the end of your nose and every few seconds you would absently push them up and chew on the end of your pencil. 

Silly girl, didn’t you know that’s bad for you?

“Whatcha drawing there?” Steve asked, the sound of his own voice surprising him. He’d never made the first move before, hadn’t had to after the serum, but he was pleased to see the pleasant blush that settled across your cheekbones.

Then you smiled, and it was like, _oh my God._

“Just a little something for the new posters,” you winked at Steve, “after all, we have to keep you guys looking good, you know?” 

Damn, you didn’t seem star-stuck in the least. A smile flickered across Steve’s lips. He could deal with that. “Sounds like you’ve got the hardest job out of us all, then.”

“You know it,” you began to pack up your things. “Sadly, my breaks over, and I’ve got to get back to the real work. See you later, Captain.”

And that was the end of the first interaction.

Steve returned to the Design Department numerous times a day, but could never seem to pick you out. He wanted to ask if you even worked here anymore, but that would probably require for him to know your name, and he didn’t have a clue. 

Well, he wasn’t an Avenger for nothing. 

It had taken him a while to get used to the constantly upgrading technology, but now he had enough of a grasp on it to be able to conduct a basic search for employees.

He looked through the Design employee list, clicking on the name of every female employee that he saw, disappointment filling him every time it wasn’t your picture that popped up. 

But he persevered, and it was well into the hours of the early morning before he noticed.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Your face lit up the screen, and Steve grinned back at you. Fucking finally. 

Your full name, date of birth and address caught his attention next. Tut, tut, that’s not very secure at all. Anyone employee with half a brain could easily find out all your details. What if they already had?

Steve could fix that. 

Click, delete. 

Your entire profile disappeared. With that, along went your access to the Tower. But it was okay; Steve would help you out. 

_____

You arrived to work the next morning, completely exhausted and unaware of anything amiss. 

You’d taken 2 weeks off to travel back to your home country, as you did every year, to lay fresh flowers on your family’s graves. 

Living on the other side of the world was a bitch when it came to flights, and even though you’d arrived back two days ago, jet lag still had a firm grasp on you.

Entering the Tower, you flashed your ID card at the scanner and frowned when it made a noise. That wasn’t normal. You tried again, getting closer and grunting in frustration when it denied you entry again. 

A security guard was fast approaching, giving you a derisive look as you continued to try to buzz yourself in. “Are you a new employee, ma’am?”

“No,” you were fast approaching tears, the past two weeks catching up to you. “I-I’ve worked here for nearly two years now. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Are you sure you work here?”

You closed your eyes and presses shaking fingers to your temples. This could not be happening. You’d never been late before, and you weren’t trying to start to now. “I definitely work here, sir.” 

“I can back her up on that.” 

Your eyebrows raised considerably. Seems like Captain America saved people even when there wasn’t a crisis on earth. “Captain, oh God, could you please help me out?”

“Happy to,” he smiled amiably, shoving both hands in his jean pockets. “Sir, I’ve definitely seen her before. Design Department, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” you nodded along, eyes widening with hope. “I work in the Design Department, I swear. I don’t know what’s going on.”

The guard hadn’t looked away from Steve since he appeared. “Uh- sure. If you’ve seen her then it should be fine, but I’m gonna need to report it to the Security Team that she’s having problems with her ID.”

“No worries, I’ve got it.” Steve offered the guard a prize winning smile, securing a hand on your elbow before escorting you away. “Come on, ma’am, I’ll walk you up and we can get you’re ID sorted.”

“I-are you sure?” you shyly pushes your bag strap back up your arm, all too aware of the jealous gazes being sent your way. “Aren’t you busy?”

“Helping people is my job, ma’am, and I’m pretty sure this counts.” Steve reassured. 

Alright, you nodded to yourself, he’s just being kind. After all, if he hadn’t come along, then you’d probably be being escorted out of the building right now.

“Okay,” you breathed, “thank you, Captain.”


	2. Chapter Two

Being escorted to your office by Captain America was one way to get the attention of your coworkers, that was for sure. 

You bit your lip and risked a glance at the superhero by your side. He really was kind, huh? It was comforting to know that superheroes would help will the everyday stuff, too. 

“Uh, listen, Captain-“

“Steve is fine.”

“Steve, then,” you bit back a smile, “I really don’t want to waste your time, I can go to Security by myself.”

Steve smiled down at you but stubbornly shook his head. “Your an employee here; Tony would skin me alive if I didn’t look after the employees when they need it.”

You still weren’t sure but you wouldn’t press the issue, it clearly wasn’t gonna get you anywhere. 

Eventually you made it to your office, and Steve watched with interest as you dumped your stuff and held the door open as you exited. 

“To Security, then.” he spoke, ushering you back out of your department. You shot your manager an apologetic look but they were all to occupied with feasting their eyes on Captain America. 

The walk to Security was in amiable silence, which you much preferred to small talk. You shot the Captain the occasional look, blushing slightly whenever he caught you staring. 

“God, this building is so big,” you finally said, gesturing down the corridor. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I even would’ve been able to find my way down here.”

Steve have a good natured chuckle. “That’s why I accompanied you. What kind of man would I be to allow a lady to get herself lost?”

You bit your lip again, a nervous habit. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?” you didn’t really expect any answer from him, but you thought you might as well offer.

“Actually,” Steve held a door open for you, “there is. Maybe you could let me take you out for coffee later?”

You blinked.

Captain America wanted to take you out for coffee?

Alright, there was no denying that he was the most attractive man you’d ever set eyes on, and he’d so far proven to be a gentleman, but you had your own personal rules regarding dating in the work place.

But would it still count if you didn’t even work in the same department?

Shaking your head, you dismissed the thought and smiled apologetically at Steve. “As friends, sure. I’m kind of not in the dating pool right now, and I have a thing about going out with people from work.”

Steve had to hide his flinch. “Ah, right. Friends, yeah, sure, that sounds good too. I’ll pick you up after your shift? There’s a cute little place not far from the Tower.”

“Yeah,” you were smiling again, relieved at his good natured reaction. What else could you have expected from America’s Golden Boy? “Sounds amazing.”

It never even occurred to you that you’d never mentioned when your shift finished. 

__________

As promised, Steve was waiting outside your office at 5 o’clock. Briefly, you felt bad that you were still in your work clothes, but you were quick to remind yourself that it was only coffee with a friend. 

The hottest friend you’d ever had. 

“Hi, Steve, how was your day?” you asked, shifting your bag on your shoulder. “Well, that’s if it isn’t classified information.”

Steve grinned, slipping your bag from your shoulder and onto his. He was quick to silence your protests. “Shh, I’m a gentleman, remember? And no, today was pretty dull by my standards. Just planning out a few things for the coming weeks.”

“Ahh,” you nodded wisely, waving at a few of your colleagues as you left the building. “Same, really. I specialise in, well, special touches really. Stuff that people don’t really notice, but actually bring a whole project together.”

“God, that sounds exactly like my job description,” Steve joked, sighting the both of you out at the front desk before ushering you out of the revolving doors.

It was mid summer so the weather was uncomfortably humid, and you peeled your blazer from your body and held it in front of you. 

The sky was turning a stunning orange and you almost stopped to admire it before remembering who you were with.

“Feeling under appreciated, Captain?” you teased, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

“That hits a little too close to home, Doll.”

“So, where is this place exactly?” you asked, blindly following Steve further away from the Tower. “I never go out hit lunch and I can’t say I stick around after work, either.”

“Well, best not to around here.” he fixed you with a serious look. “You may work in Avenger’s Tower but you’d be surprised by the amount of small criminals scuttling around. They can be the hardest to catch.”

“We have Spider-Man for that, now.” you winked, brushing off Steve’s odd comment. “He looks after us little guys.” 

“Maybe I should help him, from time to time.” 

Eventually, Steve guided you into this cute coffee shop on the edge of a tiny, almost deserted, street. There were tons of potted plants around and a black cat lazed out front, too. The lights were dimmed and there was a warm, welcoming feeling that you instantly felt at ease with. The walls were all a brown panel that you loved, the kind of style that looked posh but homey at the same time. 

“Wow, maybe I should come here more often.” you murmured, glancing around the shop as Steve helped you into your chair.

“As long as I can come, too,” he chuckled, setting your bag by your feet and draping his coat over the back of his chair. “Even if people recognise me they tend not to approach me in here; I have no idea why. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love meeting people but sometimes my social meter can be feeling a little low.”

“I get that completely,” you reassured, you eyes scanning over a menu. Truth be told, you were not a huge coffee drinker but the tea and biscuits looked divine. “Even though I definitely don’t have to put up with as much as you.”

“I always love to meet a fellow introvert,” he winked, picking up his own menu. “Ready to order? I’ll go up and get it for us. Don’t even think about paying.”

Sighing, you put your purse back in your bag. Usually, you would protest, but something about the authority in Steve’s voice had you second guessing yourself.

“Alright, fine, but this was meant to be a way for me to pay you back for this morning.”

“Doll, don’t even worry about it.” he grinned. “Your company is enough.”

________

The coffee date had gone way, way better than Steve had expected. He’d almost offered to walk her home, but knew that she’d probably draw the line there and decided against it.

In time, she would come around.

At least he didn’t have to concern himself with any of the men at work. She said it herself; she didn’t date colleagues. That kind of put a spanner in the works for him, but he knew he’d eventually be able to work around it. 

No woman had been able to resist him since the serum. 

Glancing down at his laptop, Steve watched as she finally got home and kicked her shoes off. He frowned. She was 10 minutes later that usual. 

While she had been abroad, Steve had taken it upon himself to install a few cameras in her apartment. One in the living room, bedroom, kitchen and dining room. He’d drawn a line at the bathroom - he was a gentleman, after all. 

That’s why he was doing this. 

New York was incredibly dangerous place, especially for a single woman living in the area that she did. That was one thing he couldn’t understand, either. Working in the Tower provided plenty of benefits and a decent salary too, so she should have been able to afford somewhere in a much safer area. Somewhere closer to the Tower, too. 

But she seemed to insist on living in the tiny apartment with an incredibly unsafe variety of neighbours. 

Steve shivered as he watched her take off her skirt and throw herself onto the sofa, an oversized shirt and boxers now concealing her. 

It would be okay. She had him to protect her, after all.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! It’s so motivating and I’m really grateful 😘

“Look, it’s him!”

You tensed at the hushed whispers of your coworkers. You didn’t even need to look up to know what is was that caught their attention. 

It was Steve Rogers. 

Again.

It had been nearly a month since your friendly coffee together, and Steve had visited the Department nearly every day since and usually twice. The excuse was that Tony had wanted to get a bit more involved and so Steve was doing it for him, but you knew that likely wasn’t true. Tony did plenty enough for the Department already.

Ducking down, you slid carefully from your office and clocked out. This had been your routine for the last week; avoiding Steve. You put your break off until he came in, and then you made your swift exit.

Initially you’d been shocked at the pushy behaviour, but then you’d thought more about the time he came from. Courting women this way was most likely normal for him, and the chances of them saying no to him these days were probably less than 1%. 

It kind of made you feel sorry for him. 

You breathed a sigh of relief as you sat comfortably in the cafe. There were multiple around the tower, and this was the least busy. 

You frowned as you took a sip from your water. Steve had come by three times today since you’d come in at 8:30. 

Once at ten, and you’d hidden in the women’s toilets, again at twelve and just now, at four. You’d have to do or say something sooner or later, you couldn’t go on like this. 

Stark had a company policy of at least 7.5 hours of work a day, and it had to be done between 7 and 6 o’clock. Being able to choose your hours had been a blessing, but Steve’s constant visits were putting you behind.

Today, you’d been planning on leaving around 3:30, but because of the breaks you’d had to take, you wouldn’t be getting out of the building before 5. Most of your coworkers would be gone by then, leaving the slow ones and late risers, and there wasn’t anymore than a handful of those.

Your eyebrows came together is frustration. Today was going to be much more tiresome than you had originally planned. 

~ 

Leaning back in your chair, you glanced at the clock. The green letters read 4:30; half an hour left until you could leave, but you were practically finished with your work.

Nevertheless, you continued typing. It would probably be best if you could get ahead anyway, especially if Steve’s visits were going to continue. 

Steve. You frowned as he crossed your mind again. It was almost funny how he distracted you despite not even being physically there. 

His constant visits were...worrying to say in the least. But, then again, what if you had it all wrong? Yes, he spoke to you every time he came into the Department, but what if it was purely coincidental? He did consider you a friend, after all. 

You didn’t really consider yourself special, either, and God knows Captain America can get his hands on anyone he desired, and they would gladly receive his affections. 

One of your coworkers tapped on the window of your office, disrupting your train of thought. He smiled kindly before sticking his head through the door.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know, it’s just you and Trudy left now. She’s leaving at 6 so you don’t have to worry about locking anything. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, drive safe!” you called as he walked off. What was his name, Sam? The two of you hadn’t really spoken but he seemed friendly enough, always asking if you wanted a coffee or helping you out with the printer. 

Maybe it was time to make some work friends. 

Tap, tap, tap.

You didn’t glance up from your work. “Did you forget something, Sam?”

“Not Sam.”

You jolted at the deep, suave voice that was indeed not Sam. 

“Oh, Steve,” you smiled weakly, “It’s been a while.”

“Just a little,” he teased, coming into your office and leaning against the wall. It was dark now, both inside and out, and you wondered vaguely where Trudy was. “So, who’s this Sam? I thought you didn’t date coworkers?” 

Your eyebrows automatically shot up at the sour tone, but before you could say anything, Steve laughed and shook his head at your expression. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re way too fun to tease.”

“Right,” you smiled uneasily and glanced at the clock again, which read 4:58. That would do. “Anyway, I’m gonna be off now. It was nice to see you, Steve, I’ll see you later in the week.”

“Oh, let me walk you out at least,” his smile widened as he held the door open for you. “I’ve missed you, you know.”

You choked out a laugh, dismissing it as a bad joke. “Oh, you don’t have to. You live here, right?”

“Sure do.” he tucked his hands into his pockets as the two of you headed for the elevator. “Doesn’t feel like it, though. I spend so much time on missions or in meetings that I’ve not really had the chance to decorate. Feels more like a show home than anything else.” 

Tapping the elevator buttons, you nodded along thoughtfully. “I read something a while ago, something about you being good at art?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I can draw,” Steve grinned down at you, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Not much compared to you, though. Maybe we should have a competition or something?”

You laughed for real this time, a jolt in the elevator alerting you to its stop. “Sure, if you want to get owned.”

“As long as it’s you,” he winked, walking with you to the glass doors.

Just as you parted your lips to say goodbye, you came to a harsh stop. Pressing your hands firmly against the glass doors, you pushed again and confirmed your fear - they were not budging. 

“The hell?” you muttered, shoving at the doors again. All it did was leave your handprints on the glass. 

Steve tried it too, frowning when he got the same result. “These doors are run by technology. Damn, I bet something’s cocked up.”

“Stark’s technology messing up?” you were surprised, and not pleasantly so. “That’s hard to imagine.”

“Well, there’s your proof,” Steve gestured to the doors. “And I’m afraid the only guy who can fix it is not here tonight.” 

You closed your eyes at that. Surely this must be a nightmare; stuck in the office after hours. “Damn, what should I do?”

“There’s only one thing for it,” Steve’s hand cupped your elbow, and before you could protest, he was steering you back towards the elevators. 

Except he didn’t take you to the usual ones, no, he was headed for the ones that the big bosses used.

“You’ll have to stay with me for a bit.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support so far!! xx

It wasn’t until you were in the elevator that you remembered you weren’t the last worker left.

“Oh, um, I shouldn’t really come with you,” you squeezed your fingers together nervously, “Trudy is still down there, I can’t just leave her.”

“Short, middle-aged woman with straight blonde hair?” Steve guessed, winking at you. “No need to worry, I saw her leave just before I came in.”

You frowned at that, your heart stuttering in your chest as the elevator jolted, taking the both of you up. “That’s odd. She had stuff to catch up on, she definitely shouldn’t have left yet. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

There was a finality to his tone that instantly made you close your mouth and drop it. Like Hell would you argue with Captain America - he could tell you the sky was purple and you wouldn’t say a thing.

You fidgeted uncomfortably as you eyed the buttons, a ‘ding’ echoing around the elevator for every level that you passed. Was hanging out with an Avenger even allowed? 

Lord have mercy, you could not afford to loose this job and the pay that went along with it.

“Listen, Steve, I really don’t think this is a good idea-“

“Who am I?”

You paused, blinking slowly. “Pardon?”

Steve repeated himself, looking down at you expectantly. “Who am I?”

“You’re...Captain America?”

“Exactly, Doll,” Steve brushed his fingers against your cheek, shooting you a look when you flinched. “I think Captain America is more than capable of taking care of you. You won’t get into any trouble, I promise.”

You didn’t even reply. Your mind was racing, trying to figure out which part of that baffling statement to focus on. 

But then again, he was kind of right. If he was backing you up, then no way would you get into any kind of trouble. At the worst, you could say it was his idea and that you did protest but he insisted.

It would be fine.

Like he said, he’s Captain America after all.

After exiting the elevator, Steve lead you down a maze of corridors, each housing some expensive looking paintings and the occasional vase. You cringed at the thought of knocking something over or smearing it with finger prints; these probably cost more than your yearly pay. 

“Almost there, Doll, then we can figure something out.” Steve smiled at you over his shoulder and you relaxed slightly.

Finally he stopped at a pale blue door, and he offered his left eye and finger prints. They were scanned quickly, you expected no less for an Avenger, and you could hear heavy deadbolts clacking as the door opened itself.

“‘Scuse all the noise,” Steve shook his head slightly, “the security measures are extreme, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Your lips twitched slightly. “Mmm.”

To your surprise, Steve’s room was almost exactly as he had described it; a show home. If you didn’t know better, you would say that he’d never even set foot in it before.

You had to look closely to spot the signs of the space being lived in. There was an empty mug, a book with a bookmark sticking out, cushions with indents and a laptop on the kitchen table. It really was...empty.

“Have you ever thought of decorating?” you asked, continuing to glance around. Sliding your shoes off and putting them to the side, you came to stand by Steve. 

He scratched his head, looking slightly sheepish. “I mean, I have, but I wouldn’t even know where to start. What looks good, what I like, I honestly don’t have a clue.”

“Oh, you draw right? Maybe you draw something and get it blown up so you could put it on the wall?”

“Blown up? As in, have it made bigger? That’s a good idea, actually.”

“Yes, I am known to have a few of those.” you giggled, getting yourself comfortable on the sofa. You almost felt bad, considering it looked as if it had never been used.

“One problem, though,” Steve began to walk in the direction of another room, “I wouldn’t even know where to start with that.”

Before you could think it through, you blurted, “I can help.” 

Steve paused, his eyes lighting up. “You would do that? Wow, that’s really nice. Yeah, if you could, I’d love some help.”

You couldn’t help but smile as his enthusiasm. Were you a hypocrite or something? You’d spent the last week avoiding him and now you were voluntarily offering up your free time. Maybe you had been a little rude, maybe even presumptuous. He had said you could be just friends, after all. 

“Anyway, can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea? I’m going to feed you as well, I’ll warn you now.” he joked, leaning against the door.

“Oh, just some tea please.” 

“Coming up.” he called, making his way into the kitchen.

You swung your legs as you waited for him to come back, almost laughing at the distance between your feet and the floor. God, Steve really towered over you too, and you weren’t exactly small.

“Here you are,” Steve called, bringing in a steaming mug of tea along with coffee for himself. “I hope you like cookies. Sam gave me a whole batch the other day and I’ve not had the chance to try them yet.”

“Sam?” you blew and then sipped on your tea. Perfect. “As in, The Falcon?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Steve shift. In fact, it almost looked as if he stiffened, but when you turned to look, he was sitting perfectly still and smiling pleasantly.

“Yeah, you a fan?” he drank from his own cup, holding eye contact with you over the rim. 

“Of course! I really admire the work he did before he became an Avenger, too. Just goes to show that a lot of people don’t always get the credit they deserve straight away.”

Steve hummed nonchalantly. “He’s alright.”

Your brows furrowed at that comment. You could have sworn they were good friends, but maybe the media had told a fib. Steve had made it seem as if they were just coworkers, nothing more.

There was a comfortable silence as you both sat and sipped your drinks. Steve offered you a cookie, too, and practically shoved two into your hands before you could refuse. He reminded you of your mother, in that way. 

You thought about asking what the plan was, but decided against it. It wouldn’t be polite to just drink and eat his snacks and then hit the road; you should stay for another fifteen minutes at least. 

“You’re worried.”

“No.” you instinctively replied, hiding your face in your cup. You’d barely known him for two months and he was already able to read you so well?

“It wasn’t a question, Doll,” Steve sat his cup on the coffee table before turning to fully face you. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a little concerned about getting out, is all.”

“You don’t like spending time with me?”

The question caught you off guard completely. Glancing up, you took in the dead serious expression on Steve’s face and laughed nervously, avoiding the question. The hell? You were here, weren’t you? 

“I’m just a little worried, since you’ve been avoiding me for the past week.” 

At that, you nearly dropped your cup. Your face heated up instantly, and your fingers tightened noticeably on the cup. He’d known this whole time? That was...humiliating to say in the least. 

Various responses flashed through your mind, but you struggled to find the appropriate one. How, exactly, was one supposed to admit to Captain America that they had been avoiding him?

“No need to say anything, Doll, as long as it doesn’t happen again.” he leaned forward, brushing cookie crumbs off of your lap. “I’ll come and see you at lunch times, how about that?”

“Uh-yeah, that’s fine,” you nodded along, too shaken to do anything else but agree. 

“It’s a plan, then.” Steve smiled amiably before relaxing back into his seat, picking up his coffee and sipping quietly once more. 

Swallowing, you glanced at the huge clock on one of the walls; it had been half an hour since you should have left, and the end was not yet in sight.

How was anything even going to get fixed if Tony Stark wasn’t around? 

It was beginning to look like you would be here for a little longer than originally anticipated.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so motivated for this, I’m legit thinking of this fic at least once an hour. Leave kudos and comments if you’re enjoying!

Another quick glance at the clock told you the time was 8 o’clock. 

This was getting ridiculous.

You peeked at Steve from the corner of your eye. He was relaxed as could be, eyes fixated on the TV which had been playing for at least an hour. You hadn’t asked him about leaving since the first time, and you knew the answer you’d get anyway; ‘Tony’s not here.’ 

Fidgeting in your seat, you wondered what that meant for you. Was Steve expecting you to stay the night? Yes, you considered him a friend, but this was too much considering you hadn’t known him for 2 months. 

Steeling your nerves, you tapped gently on Steve’s arm, almost flinching at the speed he turned too look at you. “Um, I think I should maybe get going now. There must be some secret exit or something-“

Steve tutted loudly, shaking his head with disapproval, “Doll, listen, I didn’t want to have to say it so blatantly but you won’t be getting out of here.”

“I’m not leaving tonight?” you frowned, sitting up slightly straighter. 

“It’s nothing to worry about; it’s Saturday tomorrow anyway.” Steve gently reminded you. 

Your mouth opened and closed as you searched for a response but couldn’t find one. So, that was that then. 

“Is there any spare rooms round here?” you suddenly said, rising from your seat. You felt panicky, as you always did when something unplanned occurred. “I don’t even have any clothes to sleep in.”

Steve laughed loudly. “What kind of person do you think I am? You can stay here, Doll. No need to worry; I can look after you.”

You nodded and swallowed hard. Your entire body felt tense but shaky at the same time and you wobbled on your feet. 

“Woah, I think you need to sit down,” Steve said, though it sounded much more like a command than a suggestion. “Now, Doll, I don’t want you fainting.”

You could barely hear him over your own inner voice, berating yourself for letting something like this creep up on you. 

As a child, you had grown up in a house with two parents with extremely strict schedules; everything had to be organised. Now, years later, it was obvious that they’d overdone it and it had done a number on your brain. 

It wasn’t something you brought up often. You’d been to therapy before for it, but it had felt so silly explaining the panic you felt at unexpected situations that you’d given up and simply decided to live with it. 

Now that you were having a panic attack in front of Captain America, you were kind of beginning to regret that choice. 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice rang in your ears, and it took you a minute to realise that he’d been talking to you the entire time. “Tell me what’s going on. I can’t help if I don’t know how.”

Your teeth were clenched so hard that you couldn’t get the words out; you just stood there, sweaty hands clenched into fists, shaking on the spot. What could you even say? ‘Oh, I hate things not going to plan, and when they don’t I freak the fuck out.’ 

It had been enough of a challenge to change your breaks, but changing your personal routine as well as your work one? You were struggling to handle that.

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve muttered to himself, running one hand through his hair. 

The absurdity of America’s Golden Boy swearing got your attention almost immediately. If you weren’t struggling to calm yourself you would have even laughed; instead you settled for gaping awkwardly.

“What is it? The swearing?” Steve latched onto the moment, smiling in a sweet but panicked way. “In that case - fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

A shrill laugh escaped you, and you clasped one hand to your chest. “P-please may I have some water?”

“I’d appreciate if you sat down too,” Steve cautiously eyed you as you backed towards the kitchen. It wasn’t until you did as he said that he vanished from your field of vision.

Moments later he returned, sitting by your side and offering you a cup. Sipping quietly, you tried to calm your thudding heart, feeling each beat all throughout your body. Steve looked as if he wanted to question you, but he didn’t, and for that you were grateful. 

It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes it was worse, sometimes it wasn’t. But it always left you feeling shaken and pathetic, despite what your therapist had attempted to grill into your brain.

Finally your heart rate slowed enough that you could breathe normally, and you placed your cup down carefully onto the table. Steve looked as if he was expecting you to speak, but instead you twisted you fingers together and stared absently into your own lap, very aware of his heavy gaze on you.

“What was that, Doll?” he finally asked.

When you didn’t answer he slid off of the sofa, kneeling down before and taking your hands in his. You flinched at the warm contact but didn’t pull away, instead raising your gaze slightly to look at him. 

“I-I just get a little panicky sometimes,” you swallowed, your eyes darting back and forth, “it’s nothing really, just silly.”

Steve’s grip tightened on your hands as he ground out, “That was not nothing. I was really, really worried. You need to tell me what’s going on.”

Shaking your head, you pulled your hands away. “No, I don’t. I got panicky, drank some water and then calmed down. That’s all there is to it, Steve.”

“You need to tell me, Doll, so I can protect you-“

“I don’t need you to protect me.”

A tense silence immediately descended into the room, and your eyes widened at the way Steve’s nostrils flared and he snatched his hands away from yours. He backed away, turning away from you, muttering things you couldn’t hear. 

“Sometimes,” he hissed, “sometimes we don’t always know what’s good for us. Sometimes, someone else knows you more than you know yourself. We all need to be cared for sometimes, even if it’s hard to accept it.”

You stayed quiet, nibbling on your bottom lip as you watched Steve pace. Even though you hadn’t known him that long, you were willing to listen to him, and that frightened you. “Go to the end of the corridor and turn left. There’s a spare bedroom with a bathroom attached. Pyjamas are in the top draw of the dresser, too, take what you need.” he instructed, not turning from his spot. Feeling like a scolded puppy, you silently slipped from the room, heading in the direction he told you to.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos/comments, it’s been so motivating ♥️

It wasn’t until you were in the shower that your brain seemed to switch back on. You had so easily followed his instructions; it was humiliating! Well, maybe next time you’d have to remind him that you weren’t one of his soldiers.

Scrubbing yourself down as quickly as possible, you pondered on what to do next. Perhaps it would be best to just get in bed, not because Steve told you to, but because you wanted to avoid any further confrontation.

Once you’d finished your shower, you hurriedly dried yourself off, glancing at the door every few seconds. It had a lock on, but it was common knowledge that that kind of thing wouldn’t do anything against Captain America. 

As if you’d summoned him, there was a sudden knock on the door. You flinched so hard that you nearly dropped the towel before snatching it back to your chest. 

“Doll, are you okay?”

You cleared your throat before replying, “Uh, yeah, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Are you hungry? I completely forgot about dinner, I’m so sorry.” Steve spoke through the door, and it creaked slightly as if he was leaning on it.

Your stomach growled at the reminder of food. “Yes, please. Thank you!”

“No worries, Doll.” he muttered something else, but it was too quiet for you to catch it.

Shrugging it off, you slipped into a t-shirt and shorts. Both were hilariously huge on you, and you briefly debated not going out until your stomach growled again.

Steeling your nerves, you twisted the handle and excited the bathroom. Steve wasn’t there, but there was a faint whiff of cologne that lingered ominously, and your eyes darted back and forth in search of him.

“Are you coming?” his voice rang out from the kitchen.

You didn’t answer, instead padding bare-footed into the kitchen. As expected, it was modern and subtlety expensive, and you couldn’t resist trailing your fingers over the marbled counter tops.

“Those are my favourite thing, too,” Steve’s voice rang out against the silence, “this is probably my favourite room in the apartment.”

You hummed in answer, glancing nervously at him. All evidence of his earlier mood was gone. His face was, once again, serene and unassuming. 

Handsome, too.

You shook the thought quickly, though Steve grinned in a way that suggested he knew what you were thinking. 

“Where should I sit?” you quietly asked, cringing at yourself. Steve gestured vaguely to a small table, saying that you could choose from the three options.

Sliding into your chair, you watch as Steve finished prepping the dinner. It looked to be some sort of salad and chicken - not your favourite but not a bad choice either. 

“It’s not much, but I didn’t think something too heavy would do us any good after 8 o’clock.” Steve rambled on as he carried your plates over. He had almost twice the amount on his own plate, and you briefly wondered what kind of diet a Super Soldier kept.

“It’s perfect,” you smiled, picking up your cutlery. “You didn’t have to do any of this, so it’s much appreciated.”

“Oh, no, really,” Steve spoke between mouthfuls, “this has been fun; I’m hoping we can do this more often. I like taking care of you.”

You smiled and nodded along, taking no notice of his odd words.

Chewing carefully on your food, you made sure to keep your eyes averted from the Super Soldier who was so obviously staring at you. God, this had been such a major mistake that it would actually be funny in a few weeks. 

Something was clearly up with Steve anyway. He was far more...intense that usual, not that you’d even known him for long. He was making an obvious attempt at breaching the friendship barrier you’d set up too, and you had no idea of how to tell him to back off.

“How’s the food, Doll? I would’ve made something better if I’d had the time. Maybe you could come again-“

“No.” you replied sharply. At the awkward silence that followed, you quickly elaborated, “Like I said, we really should just stay friends and this is kind of...too much.”

Steve slowly placed his cutlery down. He clasped his hands in front of himself before placing his chin on them, openly staring at you across the table.

“Remember what I said earlier? About some people knowing better than you?”

Your nostrils flared. “I remember.”

“This is one of those times.” before you could blink, Steve’s hands shot across the table to grasp yours. “You need someone to take care of you, Doll. All these long hours, piles of work, havin’ to cook dinner, do laundry - all of it is too much for you.”

“I,” you tugged at your hands, gasping when his grip tightened, “need you to let go of me. Now, Steve. I’m finding a way to get out, and I’m going home.”

“There’s no way to get out until Tony gets back,” Steve insisted, standing up with your hands still in his, “I made sure of it.”

At that, your jaw dropped. Steve was responsible for the technological lock down? You’d stayed here for hours now, trusting him, blindly going along with whatever he said, and he’d been playing you the whole time?

“Why?” 

“I wanted you to give me a chance,” he bitterly said, kneeling down beside you, “you rejected me without so much as a second thought. Do you know how much that hurt me? It took me over 10 months to work up the courage to speak to you, and that’s how you treat me? Captain fucking America?”

Tears were openly streaming down your face as you tugged at your hands, praying that Steve would just let go. 10 months? You’d only known him for just over two.

“You’ve been watching me?” you gaped at him, momentarily stilling.

“Of course,” he nodded, baby blues darting across your face, “how could I not? You live in a dangerous area, baby.”

He knew where you lived? God, how clueless had you been? You wouldn’t follow a virtual stranger back to their apartment, but apparently if that stranger called themselves Captain America then you would.

“I’ll call the police,” you finally said, shaking in your seat. “You’re sick, Steve, you can’t do this to people.”

“The police?” Steve laughed, throwing his head back with it. “Baby, they wouldn’t believe you. Even if they did, then what? They’re gonna send me to jail? I’ve gotten out of places with better security than the finest prisons in America.

“And I’m not doing this to people. I’m trying to look after my best girl; it’s not my fault she won’t cooperate. C’mon, baby, you’re just being awkward.”

You’d still not given up on freeing your hands, no matter how futile it seemed. In between cries you were yanking hard on them, ignoring the way Steve’s face tightened and his nostrils flared. 

You’d never felt so stupid, so careless, in all your life. He was right, too, the Police wouldn’t believe you over America’s Golden Boy. 

“Baby, stop, you’re hurting yourself.” he said, exasperated. “You must be tired. I think I should put you in bed.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven already? jeez

You kicked at Steve as he half carried half dragged you from the room. You knew screaming would be futile, besides, you were to winded from the effort it was taking to kick and scratch the Super Soldier.

Steve took each blow wordlessly, eyes glinting in the sparse light as you finally reached the bedroom. You knew you weren’t hurting him at all, but still, you had to try. 

“Why?” you managed, gasping as he threw you backwards and you bounced on the bed. You scrambled further back until your head rammed against the headboard, making you wince.

“Be careful, Doll,” he cooked, slipping off his shoes before crawling onto the bed. “I don’t want you to get hurt.“

“Yes, you do!” you insisted. “You’re going to hurt me, I know it.”

Steve’s eyes widen comically as he stilled. “I would never do that to you, baby. I promise every experience we have will be more than pleasurable for you.”

You sobbed hard at his words, knowing the meaning behind them. Captain America may be a saviour, but he was also highly deluded and possibly even insane.

“L-let me out now. I swear I won’t tell anyone; you don’t have to do this!” your pleading sounded weak and pitiful to your own ears, but you had no clue what else to do. 

Silence.

You risked a glance at Steve, whimpering at the warmth that was radiating from him, the fondness in his eyes. He wasn’t even taking you seriously. Why would he? He could break your bones with a single hit.

Shifting at the relentless staring, you clenched your hands, unsurprised to find them sweaty. Your nails were longish; that was at least one weapon. If you scratched him, his DNA would be under your nails (thank you, True Crime). It would be useful if he...if he...

“Are you going to kill me?” you whispered.

“Of course not! No, how could I?” a warm hand covered your shaking knee. “I’m here to look after you, Doll. I just want you to let me.”

“I don’t need looking after,” you cried, trying to pull yourself from his grip, “I just want to go home.”

“You _do_ ,” he boomed, his tone one of complete and absolute dominance. “You’re only thinking that way because of the absolute rubbish the media has been feeding women. Independence?Why would you need it when you have a man who could give you _everything._ ”

It was futile. A tear slipped down your cheek as you looked on in horror at the manic expression on Steve’s face. His cheeks were flushed a hot red, his lips slightly parted as his chest heaved with the deep breaths. He was getting worked up, and one thing you were sure of was that you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

“Now,” he plastered a sickly sweet smile on his face, “I think it’s time for bed, baby. You’re getting too worked up; we can talk about this tomorrow when you’ve got a clear head.”

You stared absently at his face, barely taking in anything he was saying? When you had a clear head? You weren’t the one holding people captive - you had a very clear head, thank you very much!

“Baby,” he tilted his head, nostrils flaring, “get under the covers.”

Flinching at his tone, you scrambled to get under the covers, sniffling miserably to yourself. This was pathetic, you felt pathetic.

“Close your eyes,” were his next instructions as he walked from the room. “Tonight will be the last night you sleep alone, I’m sorry it couldn’t be sooner. Sleep well, baby.”

Over the sound of your sobs, you could hear the sound of a heavy lock being dragged shut.

~ 

Sometime during the night you woke up, eyes almost crusted shut with tears. You blinked slowly, thinking maybe Steve had come back, but the room was still dark and there was no one else but you.

You almost went back to sleep, until a sharp sound made you jerk back awake. Sitting up, you looked hard at the door and slowed your breathing.

“-about time,” a familiar voice was saying, and you gasped at the telltale noises of someone on the phone.

Crawling carefully to the bottom of the bed, you leaned closer to the door, trying to pick up anything you could.

“-I know. I’ll be back but-“

At that point, you had set a tentative food on the floor. Your heart raced up into your throat, stomach rising, at the ominous creak that came from the floorboards when your foot came in contact.

Your mouth parted in a silent scream at the sound of fast footsteps that shot to the door. You scrambled back under the covers, your head hitting the pillow just as the door silently opened.

You struggled to control your breathing, your heart pounding hard in your chest as you stared sightlessly at the dark wall. As far as you could tell, Steve was not moving from the doorway, and you thanked God for that small mercy.

“Hm? Oh, nothing’s up, Tony.” Steve spoke, his voice slicing through the silence like a hot knife through butter. Tony? As in Tony Stark? 

“Trudy Smalston, was it? Yeah, I’ll apologise if I see her. I really didn’t think there was any employees left in the building, I thought FRIDAY would’ve told me if there was.”

Tears sprung to your eyes at that. Perhaps if you’d insisted on checking if Trudy was still in the building, you wouldn’t have been in this situation.

“Anyway, a few weeks off should do it for me, I don’t want to get too bored. Yeah, I thought getting a pet was a good idea, good distraction you know?”

You clenched your eyes shut as a shadow suddenly moved over you. You didn’t know how, but Steve had silently slid across the room and was now standing directly behind you. Did he know you were awake? 

“Yeah,” he quietly said, and you could feel fingertips ghost over the back of your head, “prettiest kitty I ever saw.”

He went after that, and you pounded your fists against the side of your head, silently berating yourself. Why hadn’t you called out for help? Why hadn’t you done anything? 

Uneasy sleep came after that. Your head pounded where you’d hit yourself, and you jerked awake at every single sound your heard. You were half convinced that Steve was prowling just outside the bedroom door, waiting on his chance to strike, to punish you.

Eventually you managed to fall into a proper sleep, at sometime after four in the morning. Your dreams were less than pleasant, and when you woke up for the final time, your cheeks were wet and your nose was stuffy.

You sat up in bed, squinting at the alarm clock: 7:35, though you’d likely gotten no more than four hours sleep in total. Pressing your hands to your temples, you flinched at the pain you felt. Clearly you’d hit yourself slightly harder than you’d thought, and you shook your head at your own foolishness. 

If you were to get out of this mess, you’d need to be in peak condition. How you were going to do that from a bedroom was a mystery, but you were sure as hell gonna try.

No sooner had you sat up against the pillows that the door flew open, revealing Steve with a cheery smile and a tray full of breakfast. 

“Morning, baby, I’ve made you some breakfast.” he grinned. It disappeared swiftly once he saw the twin red marks on your temples, his lips parting in disbelief.

Immediately you averted your eyes, feeling very much like a kitten about to be scolded. Your entire body was shaking, it wouldn’t have taken more than a stiff wind to knock you down. 

“Oh,” he spoke softly, setting the tray down at the foot of the bed. “Oh, baby. What have you done? Fuck, I never should have left you alone. How could I, when I brought you here-“

He paused, the silence unnatural and filled with tension. In a blink he shot forward, his knees on either side of your thighs as he cradled your hands and cornered you. 

“I brought you here to protect you,” he said firmly, punctuating his sentence with a squeeze to your hands. “And by God that is what I’ll do. Even if it’s from yourself.”

Your eyes remained dry, all your emotions exhausted from the night before. Your eyelids were heavy as you blinked stupidly at the ‘hero’, still holding out, hoping that Tony Stark or someone would leap out and reveal the last 24 hours all to have been a joke. A cruel joke, but a joke nonetheless.

But it didn’t happen, and you knew it wouldn’t.

You blinked again at the fork full of sausage that appeared before your lips. Steve was smiling fondly at you, eyes darting between your lips and your red cheeks.

“Open up, baby.”

Your shoulders slumped as you shakily parted your lips, nearly crying out as Steve pushed the fork between your lips. The humiliation burned your insides like fire, and you could only chew and swallow, avoiding eye contact.

“Come on, honey. We’re gonna spend a long day gettin’ familiar with each other.”

Steve was grinning happily to himself. The scene was too casual, too domestic, and you inwardly cringed at the thought of being married to this beastly man.

Sitting there, face expressionless and body language closed off, you could only wonder what Hell the day would bring.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for the support! I love reading and replying to the comments, it gives me so much motivation 😁

Steve insisted on hand feeding you the entire meal, no matter how hot your cheeks got from embarrassment. By the time he was done, you were almost positive your face was entirely red. 

You’d felt like a two year old as Steve had wiped at your lips with a napkin after every bite, murmuring praise as you polished off the entire plate. His words were so sickly sweet that you weren’t sure you could keep it all down.

He sent you to the bathroom after that, with a clean top and boxers again. You knew what he was doing; making you vulnerable on the outside so you’d feel the same on the inside too. As much as you didn’t want to give in, pride was a big thing for you and now Steve was trying to pry it from your fingers.

You repeated your usual shower routine with what Steve had, your eyes never leaving the door the entire time. You washed your hair too, with some shampoo and conditioner that Steve had left out, cringing when you realised it smelt like him.

By the end of your shower, you smelled exactly like Steve, and you were furious. Your skin was practically scrubbed raw by the time you turned the water off.

You desperately wanted to give him a piece of your mind, but you also wanted to survive. Silently protesting was likely the only form of rebellion you would get away with, even if you did want to smack the serum out of him.

As you towelled yourself down, you scowled at your reflection in the mirror. If there was one thing you knew about yourself, it was that you valued your pride and independence, and by God you were going to hold onto those two things with all you have. 

Slipping the borrowed clothes on, you exited the bathroom and looked carefully around the bedroom. Steve was gone, along with the remnants of breakfast, but the bedroom door was open, and you could hear what sounded like a radio playing.

Taking in a deep breath, you walked out. It looked completely different in the day time; it looked like somewhere you would have chosen yourself. But now, it was also your prison.

“I’ve got exciting news, Doll.” Steve’s voice came from behind you, and you turned. 

For a moment you opened your lips to question him, but remembering your bathroom strategy, you closed them as quick as you’d opened them.

Nonetheless, Steve continued on, “I had a talk with Tony last night, made some arrangements so I can have some time off. First break I’ve had in years, and I’ll get to spend it with someone I care about.”

So that’s what last night had been about. You struggled not to roll your eyes; there was no possible way this could get any worse.

“I’m gonna see how this goes; maybe the more relaxed life will suit me. I’m gonna have to think about retiring in the next few years, anyway.”

It could get worse, apparently.

Your stomach rolled with nerves. If Steve was going to be here all the time, there was zero chance of you getting the chance to plan an escape. The situation was looking more and more dire by the second.

“We’ll be leaving soon.” Steve said.

This caught your attention, and you immediately blurted, “Going? Going where?”

Steve smirked to himself, placing a heavy hand on your waist and pulling you close. “It’s a surprise, Doll. It wouldn’t be a break if we didn’t go somewhere, now, would it?”

You didn’t want to get your hopes up, but maybe your chances of escaping weren’t all blown to hell quite yet.

~

You spent the morning sitting at arms length from Steve, ignoring every question and blocking out the small talk. By the time it hit twelve, he was beginning to realise what you were doing, and he did not look pleased.

Just as he was about to say something, he glanced and the time and grinned. “It’s time to go, Doll. I’ve got a bag packed for you, but you’re gonna need something to eat before we leave.”

Your frown was unmoving, and you stared vacantly at the TV in front of you. Your heart pounded in your chest, satisfied at your rebellion but concerned about the consequences at the same time. Steve was still for a moment, and your breath caught in your throat, but then he just sighed and got up.

He disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a glass of sparkling water and a cheese sandwich. You looked at the sparkling water with disgust - it was easily your least favourite drink.

“C’mon, baby,” Steve cooed, holding the glass to your lips. “You have to drink.”

You slowly parted your lips, squeezing your eyes shut at the fizzy taste the lingered on your tongue. Steve made you drink the whole thing, wiping the edge of your mouth when trickles of it escaped.

“So cute.” he murmured when you shook your head as he pulled away.

Unsurprisingly he also fed you the sandwich, his watchful eyes never leaving your face. He watched your lips move as you chewed, licking his own as you blushed deeply. The entire atmosphere of the situation was uncomfortable, and on several occasions you nearly spoke to break the silence. 

By the time you’d finished your sandwich, Steve was whispering sweet nothings to you as he stoked strands of hair from your face. You tried to pull away only to find that your body was too heavy to move, and before panic could set in, your eyelids snapped shut.

“You didn’t sleep enough last night, baby girl. I’m not mad at you, though; you could have kicked up a fuss when I was on the phone but you didn’t. I’m so proud of you.” as he spoke, Steve’s hand was stroking through your hair, smoothing it back. They were almost shaking, and you pondered over the extent of his insanity. 

Your eyes were shut, but for a moment you were still awake, unable to move. If exhaustion wasn’t creeping closer by the second you would have surely had a panic attack, but before you could could to ten you were out cold.

It felt like mere moments since you had closed your eyes, but when you opened them you were somewhere completely different.

The soft hum of an engine caught your attention, and you tugged against the seatbelt that bound you. Shakily exhaling, you sent a cautious glance in Steve’s direction. He didn’t look away from the road, instead sliding a hand onto your thigh and squeezing gently.

“Someone was tired, huh?”

Clenching your teeth you swivelled in your seat, horrified at what you saw. Snow. Snow everywhere, thick already and coming down in heaps. Everything was entirely white, and you realised quickly that the car was on an incline.

“Pretty, right?” Steve turned briefly to smile at you. “Believe it or not, I still like the winter, and where better to relax than a cozy cabin? Another twenty minutes and we’ll be there.”

Oh.

Oh, fuck.


	9. Chapter Nine

To your disdain, the cabin was one of the most beautiful things you’d ever seen in your life. It wasn’t huge but was by no means small, and you could almost picture smoke billowing out of the chimney with a warm fire going inside.

Steve had to help you out of the car, your legs still weak and unreliable, before he popped the trunk and dragged out several bags.

He slung them over his broad shoulders before holding out his hand. “Grab my hand, baby. I don’t want you to fall.”

Frowning, you did as he said, avoiding eye contact. He chuckled at the look on your face before tugging you towards the door, constantly looking between the cabin and your face to see your reaction.

You gave him nothing, only staring solemnly at the doors, wondering what awaited you inside.

It had been less than 24 hours since Steve had refused to release you, and the one thing you expected had yet to happen.

He had not yet laid a finger on you inappropriately.

Now, looking at the cabin, you knew why. He had been waiting, waiting until he had you tightly in his grasp, no options of escape, until he touched you. The rosy flush on his cheeks was from more than just the cold, and you knew he was already thinking about you.

Steve swallowed hard, drawing your eyes back to him. “I-I hope you like it. I bought it after I first saw you. I knew it would be perfect for you, for us.”

No matter how hard you tried, you knew fear was present in your expression. Again, you felt an oncoming panic attack, and your already shaky legs began to tremble. 

There was no denying that Steve was an attractive man, but how could you enjoy any type of sexual experience with the man who had single handily altered your reality in less than 24 hours? 

Your eyes were watery and you blinked to get your vision to clear, lowering your gaze to the snowy ground again. You couldn’t stand to look at him, the American Hero who would ruin your life and call it kindness.

He held the door open for you, ushering you inside. Again, you had to fight off the expression of awe as you took in the cabin. It was luxurious, to say in the least.

It was all open, and from the front door you could see double doors made entirely from glass, in what was likely a living room going by the sofas in front of a fire place.

On the left side there was a kitchen that looked straight out of a magazine, and was oddly similar to the kind you had always wanted. There was a cute radio in there, too, also similar to the one you had at home. 

In the centre of the two rooms was a staircase, and you peered you with curiosity. There was a childish impulse to run around all the rooms and jump on beds - holidays were a luxury you rarely enjoyed when you were growing up, and there was a part of you that was weirdly excited to be away. 

Still, you could not forget who you were holidaying with, and he hadn’t taken his eyes off you since you had walked in.

“I’m glad you like it.” he said quietly, placing the bags by the door. 

“Where are we?” you croaked, glancing outside again. New York did not have snow this time of year, even if it nearly was December. In fact, no where you knew had snow this heavy yet.

“Is it important?” Steve asked, an eerie glow of excitement lighting up his handsome features. “It’s finally just me and you, Doll. No employees, no FRIDAY, no nothing. Me and you.”

It sounded like the beginning of a disaster.

Staggering backwards, you collapsed against a wall, sliding down it. This time your weak legs had nothing to do with whatever Steve had put in the drink, and tears flowed like twin rivers down your face.

“No, no, Doll.” Steve attempted to offer comfort, blatantly ignoring how he wound you up. “This is a good thing, I can take such good care of you. I know how lonely you are, how lonely you’ve been all these year. I, only I, can help you.”

Amidst your frantic breathing, you wondered if he was right, if you really had been lonely. Sure, you had your low days, but on the whole you’d not even really thought about relationships. 

Maybe Steve was the lonely one. 

He cupped your cheeks in his huge hands, taking deep exaggerated breaths. Automatically you began to synchronise your own with his, recognising it as a technique your therapist had taught you. Within seconds your breathing was regulated, but your mind was whirring at a million miles per hour. 

What if Steve was right? What if he had done the right thing, taking you away from all of the stressful parts of your life? 

Sure, you liked your job enough, but it definitely came with it’s down points. You made good money but not enough to move out of your apartment, not enough to see yourself retiring at a suitable age. 

New York was a social point for extraterrestrials as well, that much was clear. Several attacks over a three years, all resulting in devastating consequences for everyone. That certainly hadn’t helped with your anxiety. 

“You do that a lot, you know,” Steve’s voice sliced through your thoughts, “disappear into your own head. I want to know what’s in there. I want to know everything about you.”

As Steve spoke he slipped an arm beneath your knees and another behind your back, scooping you up with ease. He repeated your name over and over into your hair, inhaling deeply as he did so.

“You smell like me.” his voice was quiet but gleeful, sending a shiver across your skin.

He sat you down on one of the sofas, looking you over before turning away to the fireplace. He fiddled with something and in minutes there was a roaring fire right in front of you.

Subconsciously you slid forward, holding your hands out to the flames and sighing in content as it warmed your hands and cold feet. It felt amazing and you couldn’t fight the slight smile that turned up the corners of your lips.

“That’s all I want to do.” Steve said. “Provide for my best girl, take care of her.”

He didn’t left it unsaid, but you knew that he would be doing those things with or without your permission. 

It was quiet for an hour after, and the more time that ticked by, the more foolish you felt. How could you feel anything but anger at this man? You’d almost felt sorry for him, he hadn’t become like this for no reason, but if he could conduct himself well enough in public to be considered a national treasure, surely he could have stopped himself from giving in to his whims and taking you. 

His fingers were trailing up and down your arm, had been for at least ten minutes, and when you turned your head he was openly staring at you.

“I know you’re not talking to me,” he sat up, “but maybe I could persuade you to make some...different noises.”

Instantly your body tensed, your lips parting in shock. Steve gleefully took this as an opportunity, framing your face with his hands and pressing his lips to yours.

He was surprisingly gentle, his lips sliding against yours with care, trying to coax any noise he could out of you. His tongue slipped easily into your mouth, caressing you, and your eyelashes fluttered. This was the best kiss you’d ever received in your life, and a soft gasp was drawn from your lips when Steve pulled away.

Satisfaction made him look every part Captain America, and your hands trembled in your lap. You’d been kissed before but not nearly with the same passion, and again you felt conflicted. 

“That was something,” Steve’s voice was a tad throaty, and you swallowed at the reaction it coaxed from your body. 

Steve leaned in again, kissing you with the same intensity, though this time even deeper. It was silly to say but you felt as if you were having sex with him, the giving and taking motions, the wet slide of his tongue, the heat from his hands on your cheeks making you giddy.

“Oh,” you gasped this time, humiliatingly loud as one of Steve’s hands slid down to grasp your neck. He wasn’t squeezing but you couldn’t have pried him off, he was holding you down and giving you everything, making you take it.

The fire crackled loudly, and finally he pulled away, an almost crazed look in his eyes. 

“I can’t wait much longer, Doll.” he spat, rubbing his hands over his face. “Tonight.”

With that he got up, leaving you to your thought and a feeling of impeding horror.


	10. Chapter Ten

You sat still for a long time after Steve had left the room. You felt like a foolish young girl, doing nothing to fight against the enemy, only wordlessly taking what he gave.

There was a clock ticking somewhere in the room and it was driving you mad. Finally you huffed and got up, casting one last longing glance at the fire before walking into the kitchen.

Steve was upstairs, you could hear him moving about, and you were grateful for a little quiet. 

Your entire world had done a 180 in a matter of hours, and whenever you thought about it you could feel the beginning of a panic attack coming on. You liked to consider yourself an independent woman with few weaknesses, but Steve was proving you to be everything but. 

Steve Rogers was nearly a hundred years old, full of a serum that had incomprehensible effects on his body, but would it be possible to outrun him? What if you had a head start?

Like, if you left right then, could he catch you?

Your heart thudded in your chest and you contemplated your options. If you took the chance, slipped on your coat and ran outside, what if he caught you? 

But if the chance never came again, then what? You would never be able to forgive yourself.

Steve’s footsteps were still audible from upstairs. His earlier promise rang in your ears; you knew that he’d make good on it if you stayed, and the thought of him forcing his botched emotions on you made your stomach roll.

You’d take his rage over his love any day.

You were breathing heavily, lips parted, as you slid soundlessly over to the coat rack. Even though it made you cringe, you picked Steve’s coat over your own, knowing it was bigger and likely warmer. 

His scent encompassed you and you shivered, looking down at your bare legs. It would not be possible to survive if you left like this, and you rifled through the bags to find a pair of trousers.

As expected, they were ridiculous big on you, and they slid on with ease. 

The door was one that locked automatically when it shut, and you exhaled sharply at the ‘click’ sound it made as you twisted the handle. You paused for a second, listening carefully, almost smiling when you heard Steve still stomping about upstairs.

The icy cold hit you like a slap in the face when you opened the door. A wince came automatically, and you buried your face in the collar of the coat. You had no plan, no backup and no idea where you were, but nothing would stop you from at least attempting this.

Your toes were instantly soaked when you stepped outside, snow and ice seeping in through the thin material. The fire inside called to you, but before you could talk yourself out of it you lunged forward, shooting through the snow like a bullet.

The ground was wet but also insanely icy, so your movements were an odd mix of staggering and sliding. If you paused you were sure you would feel the freezing cold, but your heart was pounding so hard and you were moving so fast that you could feel nothing but adrenaline.

Everything looked the same; tall trees, white ground. Nothing to determine which direction you were going in, you couldn’t even tell if you were going in a circle. It could’ve been fifteen minutes or forty five, but by the time you stopped you were out of breath and soaking wet. It was only a matter of time before that water on your clothing and skin turned into ice.

Still, you continued. Eventually your feet began to feel as if bricks were attached to them, and at some point you’d started to cry, polar tears streaking down numb cheeks.

A hazy smile spread across your lips. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea, but at least you had tried. That was a good thing, right?

You weren’t sure when, but at some point you’d sank to the ground, and now you were lying in a pile of snow, looking vacantly up at the flurries that descended from the white sky. It was really, really pretty.

Shivers were violently wracking through your body, but you smiled regardless. This was more like you; reckless and happy no matter the situation. The you than had always been slightly out of reach, thanks to your anxiety.

You raised your hands to your face, giggling at their pale colour. Much longer and you were sure you’d blend right in with the snow, just like camouflage. As you tried to return your arms to your sides, you found that you couldn’t without feeling as if you were pushing an incredibly heavy object. The cold was getting to your muscles. 

Why were you out here again?

Your eyelashes fluttered as you tried to recall what you were running from; it was hard to think when Jack Frost was biting at all your extremities. All you could see was red, white and blue. All you felt was the frigid temperature, and an odd sense of longing.

You must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing you knew was that someone was shaking you, _hard_.

“Doll,” someone was speaking, wait, no, yelling, “Doll! Oh fuck, oh, no, _please_!”

You weren’t sure what the person was yelling about, but it sounded interesting, so you cracked open your eyes. It was bleary at first, but with a few heavy blinks you were able to make out the person before you.

“Captain America?” you croaked, offering a loopy grin.

“Oh, baby, what have you done?” Captain America was crying whilst trying to scoop you from your bed of snow. 

You couldn’t remember why, but you knew that he should’ve been mad at you. You asked him, biting back a groan as he cradled you against his hot body.

“Not right now, baby.” he sniffled into your hair. “We can talk later.”

As Steve walked back and his body heated your own, things began to get clear. All at once a feeling of terror replaced the grogginess, and you glanced sharply up at Steve’s face to gauge his mood.

There was no anger, only a deep set worry as he half ran back towards the cabin. How far had you even got? How long had you been out here?

One glance at your blue-tinged fingertips told you enough.

In what seemed like minutes Steve was bounding through the doors of the cabin, shutting the door with his foot. 

“I need to get you a warm drink, tea,” Steve was babbling to himself as he set you in front of the fire, watching you carefully as you instinctively leaned towards the flames.

What had you been thinking? You’d nearly gotten yourself killed; if you’d waited a little longer then maybe you’d have been able to formulate a better plan, gather supplies, _something._

You hadn’t noticed Steve leave the room, but all of a sudden he was presenting you with a steaming mug of tea. Eagerly you sipped from it, ignoring the burn on your tongue and enjoying the way it heated up your insides.

Steve was watching you intensely, wringing his hands in a pathetic way that didn’t at all suit him. His lips formed a straight line as he spoke, “You need to take those clothes off.”

You stopped sipping from your drink, staring at Steve. He reached forward and took the mug from your hands before tugging you by the collar of the soaking coat onto his lap.

You went without complaint, still shaking but this time not from the cold. 

Steve held eye contact with you as he peeled the trousers from your legs, trailing a smooth finger over one knee, marvelling at the soft feel of your skin. A whimper rose from your throat and he shushed you, gently shaking his head.

“It’s okay, baby. You need this.”

You weren’t sure who he was trying to convince.

Next he unbuttoned the coat, his lips parting at the skin that was revealed. He continued stripping you until all that was left was your borrowed top and boxers, and you were stood before him shivering.

He hooked cold fingers onto the top of the boxers, cooing gently at you as he tugged them down. The heat from the fire and his gaze was warming every inch of your skin and you could almost feel yourself purring. 

Before you could even blink, he’d whipped your last remaining garment over your head. You were standing before him, bare as the day you’d been born, and you couldn’t find it within yourself to even attempt to cover up.

Steve rubbed a trembling hand over his mouth, his eyes roving openly over your body. “Oh, fuck. You’re incredible.” he swallowed hard, eyes snapping up to yours. “I think you need to be warmed up a little more.”

Steve slid his hands around your waist and you gasped at the skin on skin contact. You were by no means a virgin, but it wasn’t like you were getting it every night either. 

He manoeuvred you until he was sitting on the sofa and you were astride him, your breasts inches from his face and your pussy hovering over a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Your thighs soon began to ache, and you hesitantly lowered yourself until you were sitting directly on Steve’s bulge, your eyebrows coming together as you struggled not to whimper. Steve’s grip tightened on your waist as he brought your lips to his, repeating the passionate kiss from earlier with even more enthusiasm.

When he pulled away, his lips were red and you knew yours probably looked the same. Your eyelashes fluttered and you ran your tongue along your lip, inhaling sharply when Steve’s heavy lidded gaze followed it.

He moved one hand from your waist to grab a handful of your hair, pulling your head back until your neck was exposed. He began to rain kisses onto it, nibbling and sucking dark bruises into the otherwise unmarked skin. You bit your lip hard, desperately trying not to make any noise and it worked until Steve reached up and tugged your lip from between your teeth.

“No,” he hissed, sucking hard on the skin just above your breast, “give me fucking everything.”

His mouth latched onto your left nipple and you almost screamed, automatically grinding down on his covered erection. The material was slightly damp, both from you and the slow, but it provided a pleasant friction against your pussy as you shamelessly rubbed yourself on him like a cat in heat.

“Oh, baby, yes, look at you,” he praised you, his raspy voice sending shocks straight to your clit as his eyes fixated on your flushed face. “Letting me make your sweet pussy feel good. Do you like it? Does it make you feel better?”

You exhaled shakily at that, wondering how he knew exactly what to say to get you going. Part of you was disgusted with yourself, taking pleasure from someone so vile, and the other part felt too good to care. 

Steve suckled hard on your nipple, pinching at the other as you rode his lap. He was still able to set the pace by keeping on hand on your waist and he chuckled when you moaned in frustration.

“Poor baby needs to cum,” he whispered, flicking his tongue against your red nipple. “What do you say?”

“P-please.” you managed, looking down at your aching pussy. Your vision was slightly blurred but you could make out the red, swollen flesh and the slick darkening the fabric of Steve’s trousers.

“So well behaved.” Steve purred, sliding two fingers into your pussy whilst pressing his thumb against your clit. He circled it once, twice, and you were falling apart in his lap, trembling like a leaf in the wind as he continued to stroke you through your orgasm.

Eventually you had to grab onto his wrist, pleading for no more, your body all too sensitive from the attention you’d received. Steve was grinning up at you and didn’t look away as he brought his wet fingers up to his face, putting them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

“Tastes even better than I’d hoped.” he groaned, using the other hand to palm himself through his jeans. “See, baby? You’re so perfect for me. Soon I’m gonna eat that pretty pussy, it’s mine now. You’re mine.”

As you slumped in a heap against him, you couldn’t help but wonder how right he was.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE-DUB CON in this chapter. Please don’t read if you can’t read that kind of thing!!

You had dinner after that, Steve hand feeding you every bit of the home made pizza, his eyes never leaving your lips.

You tried to concentrate on the flavour of the food (admittedly, it was some of the best pizza you’d ever had) but your eyes kept latching onto the bulge in Steve’s trousers. He’d see you looking and reach down to palm himself, his breath shaky as he stared at your red face.

Not to mention the stickiness in your own pants. Fresh waves of arousal were pulling through your pussy and you were almost convinced it had its own heart beat as you shifted uncomfortably and avoided his heavy gaze.

Eventually you were done, and Steve delicately wiped your lips with a napkin before leaning forward to surprise you with a scorching kiss. When he pulled away, you were embarrassingly breathless and your nipples were brushing against the shirt you wore, keeping you on edge.

“C’mon, baby,” Steve coaxed you from you seat, pulling you into his arms. “I think there’s something that you need.”

To your horror, you whimpered in response, shutting your eyes to try and distance yourself from the situation. Steve laughed, the sound deep with arousal, before pulling you upstairs to meet your fate.

Although it felt as if you were walking to the guillotine, your pussy still throbbed at the thought of what was to come. You couldn’t help that Steve was an attractive man and he obviously knew what he was doing with your body, but you couldn’t shake the shame that filled you when squeezed your thighs shut to quell the urge.

Steve led you into a bedroom, forcing you backwards until your knees met the edge of a bed and you toppled backwards. He instantly got on top of you, pinning your arms by your side and rendering your legs useless as you huffed and squirmed.

“I just want to see your face,” his voice was breathy, “see the way you look when you feel good because of me.”

“I-please,” you started but couldn’t finish, tears springing from your eyes as your whole body shook with sobs.

“Oh, baby,” he soothed, stroking hair from your face as he kissed your neck and collarbones. “It’s okay to want this. You can enjoy it, I want you to enjoy it. I’ve waited for this for so long.”

Before you could plead any further, Steve completely tore your shirt down the middle, leaving your heaving breasts exposed. You cried out at the loud sound and flushed pink as your nipples hardened at the sudden cold.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of these,” Steve mumbled, cupping both breasts together before dipping his head and taking a nipple in his mouth, much like earlier. 

At the same time he sucked, he ground his erection into your belly and you gasped at the feel of it. As you expected, the serum had had effects on all of his body, and you choked on a moan at the thought of what was to come.

Your body was writhing uncontrollably on the bed as Steve switched between both nipples, sucking and occasionally nipping, until you were to sensitive that you almost thought you would cum from that alone. 

Then he pulled away from your breasts with a ‘pop’, leaving your nipples bright red and shiny with his saliva. Steve grinned at the bruises that surrounded them before pulling his own shirt off and pressing both your chests together.

“Fuck, do you feel that baby? That’s how much I want you, how much I’ve wanted you for all this time.” he groaned as your nipples pressed to his chiseled chest, his gaze half lidded as he looked down at you.

Somehow he managed to wriggled you from your pants and you gasped when the cold air hit your pussy, leaving you so obviously exposed. Before you could protest, Steve whipped your arms up and tied them together with the shirt you’d been wearing, leaving you helpless.

“Look at you,” he praised your body as he slid his own hand into his trousers, squeezing his cock hard, “I’m never gonna get enough.” 

You tried to slam your legs closed but Steve shook his head and tutted, wedging a hand between your thighs and tugging them apart with little effort. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked at you, male approval plain in his expression.

Your pussy fluttered, squeezing around nothing, and you could feel your arousal seeping out of you and wetting your inner thighs. When a soft sigh escaped your lips, Steve seated himself between your thighs and used his shoulders to keep your legs apart.

Now, at least one or two guys had eaten you out before, but you’d never orgasmed from it and you’d never felt even much pleasure from it, so for a moment you thought you knew what to expect from Steve.

But when he licked a stripe from your hole all the way up to your clit, the pressure firm and unforgiving, you thought you would pass out. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” your body instantly fell lax, and your mouth parted as you gasped. Steve chuckled, the sound sending pleasant vibrations straight through you, and you almost wished that you could bury your hands in his hair.

“Language,” he said softly, his tongue doing numerous patterns on your clit. He spread you apart with his thumbs and before you could think to be embarrassed, he focussed his tongue on your clit and _pressed_. 

Your back arched instantly, and Steve reached up to grab at one of your breasts with wet fingertips. He continued his ministrations on your pussy, and your body twitched and tensed as broken moans escaped your lips.

Then he pushed two fingers into your wet heat, sealed his mouth over your clit and _sucked_. Your body seized automatically, but before you could orgasm properly Steve pulled away.

You felt frantic. “I-no, Steve, please,” you were begging, and later you would deny it, but at the time orgasming was all you could think about. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll give you what you need,” he promised, scooting backwards until he had enough space to take off his trousers, “but I want you to cum when I’m inside of you, I want to feel you around my cock.”

Your eyes widened when said cock was revealed, and you started to shift in your bindings. “Steve, please, not now.” you gaped at the size of him, wanting to jump on him but run as far as you could at the same time.

Your pussy still pulsed unforgivingly, and Steve rubbed at your clit with one hand whilst squeezing his cock with the other. It was flushed a painful red, the head bulbous and leaking precum that trailed down the length, and you thought about running your tongue down to catch it.

“Soon.” he said, seeming to know what you were thinking. He crawled forward until his arms were by your head and you could feel his hard cock brush against your thighs, promises of what was to come.

Steve used one hand to grasp himself, teasing your clit with the head until you were close to begging again. Before you could speak, he pushed forward and filled you in one smooth motion, your pussy wet enough to take him with considerable ease. 

Sparks of pain still shot up your back; it had been a while for you. But that could be easily overlooked for the feeling of euphoria that overcame you as Steve filled you easily, rocking his hips a few times.

“You were made for me, weren’t you?” he moaned, looking between your bodies to see the connection. “Look at your pussy, baby, you needed this. You need me, no one else can give it to you like this.”

Your arousal seeped out all around Steve’s cock and you cried out when he began to thrust, his pace unforgiving and just what you needed. He pulled your legs up till they burned, sitting on his shoulders, and you wondered if he was even meant to go that deep. 

All thoughts other than Steve’s cock escaped you as you rocked with him on the bed, taking everything he gave you. You were obscenely loud, your mouth almost hanging open, and Steve shot down and kissed you hard, slipping his tongue into your mouth. 

You pulled away, presenting him with the side of your face instead. Even after all this, kissing felt too intimate. Steve grunted his displeasure, speeding his thrusts up and creating an embarrassing wet sound, before leaning down and kissing the side of your face, licking at the corner of your lips.

“I can’t get enough,” he growled, securing one hand in your hard and pulling until your neck was exposed. He continued licking and sucking, marking you as an animal would, and you moaned loudly as he fucked you within an inch of your life.

Finally one of his hands made their way between your sweating bodies, rubbing your clit at a brutal pace. He leaned back to watch himself fucking you, his blue eyes almost completely gone in place of black pupils blown wide. 

His stamina was jaw dropping, and you didn’t need to look at a clock to know he’d been fucking you for well over ten minutes. All you could feel was his cock, his hands all over your body, his lips caressing your face and throat.

“Yes, yes, take me,” he encouraged, his pace never slowing. “You love my cock, don’t you? You love _me_.”

Thankfully he didn’t seem to expect an answer, not that you could have given one, as at that moment your organs surged through you. Your pussy clenched at Steve’s cock, trying to keep him inside, and you felt each thrust clearly. You felt as his pace stuttered, his cock expanding before warmth bloomed within you and he came _hard_.

Glancing down between your bodies, you blushed hard when you saw his cum leaking out around his cock, trailing down your trembling thighs. Steve pulled out with a grunt, gathering his cum on his fingertips before pushing it back inside you, watching as your pussy greedily took it from his fingers.

“Please, no more,” you cried, struggling in your bindings as Steve made sure you received everything he had to give you.

He manoeuvred you until your ass was upon his thighs, putting your lower half at an odd angle. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked up at him, panting in exhaustion.

“I need to make sure it takes,” he cooed, rubbing damp hands up and down your thighs, his eyes fixated on your pussy.

You didn’t need a mirror to know you had gone white as a sheet.

He was trying to get you pregnant?

Barely refraining yourself from struggling, you looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm yourself. Children had not been in the cards for you for a long time, and you definitely hadn’t planned on having them with a deranged American Hero. 

Clearly Steve hasn’t been watching you for that long, or he’d know about the hormonal IUD you had inside of you. 

However, it was coming to the end of the 3 year period that it would work. You’d planned to get a new one implanted next month, in fact, and if Steve found out then God knows what he’d do.

Steve’s concentrate was on your body, so he didn’t notice the determined expression that came over your face.

By God, you would get out of here, no matter what the cost was.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!! It’s a little hastily ended but I don’t feel it was too bad for my first Dark Steve fic - first being the key word because I’m working on another!!!
> 
> I’m so excited for this next one (I’m hoping to improve my skills and be better for it) and I’ve been planning it for a couple of days. It should have longer chapters and have a few more of them, too.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this fic and I hope you’ll be interested in the new one! xx

_I’ll get out of here. No matter what._

Your words rang in your ears, taunting you, mocking you. It had been two months since Steve had brought you out here, and after him constantly battling you with kindness, charm and mind blowing sex you’d relented.

There was no arguing with him anymore. You put up no fight when he fed you, let him wash you, succumbed to whatever pleasure he offered and sometimes you even found yourself initiating sex. 

It was nice to be wanted.

There was a sudden movement behind you, and Steve’s arms tightened around your middle. You relaxed automatically, shuffling back into his embrace and pulling the duvet covers tight around yourself.

“G’morning, baby.” his voice was muffled by the remnants of sleep. He kissed you on your cheek and you preened, arching your back and feeling his hardness against your ass.

It was all too easy to give in.

Steve manoeuvred you onto your back, supporting his own weight on his forearms as he hovered over you. He gently brushed stray hair from your forehead, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

He leaned down and kissed you, shaking off any tiredness left. “Have I told you how proud I am of you, Doll? I know it’s hard to accept that someone loves you so much, that I love you the way that I do, but it’s true.”

You smiled faintly at him. If you thought about his words for too long then they became sinister, and right then you just wanted to feel good. “I know, Stevie.”

He used his thighs to separate your own legs, though he no longer had to pry them apart. After all this time his favourite position was still missionary, his reason being that he couldn’t bear to tear his eyes from your face. 

He spread one hand across your belly, effectively pinning you down. “I’m still not happy about the IUD, Doll. You should have told me sooner.”

Your arse still stung from the twenty swats you’d received for that one.

“But as soon as we’re out of here next month, we’ll get it removed. In a matter of months you’ll be swelling with my child, Doll. Are you excited?”

You nodded automatically, not giving yourself time to even process what your real feelings were. Things were simpler that way.

“Still,” he hummed thoughtfully, hand trailing from your stomach to your neck, “there’s no harm in practising.”

He peered down at your body, looking appreciatively down at the arousal leaking out of your pussy. He gathered some on his fingertips and slid them into his mouth, sighing at the taste even as your face went red with embarrassment.

Steve didn’t bother with much foreplay; you were already wet for him, and a few sharp tugs on your nipples had you raring to go. Sometimes you wondered if you’d be able to survive without the sex; it was almost every few hours and your body was in a constant state of wanting. 

Your thought train was instantly cut off when Steve bit your neck _hard._

“Get out of your head, doll. You should be here, with me.” he spoke softly though there was an underlying tone of warning. 

You moaned out an apology, arching your back and offering your breasts. “Please.”

Steve dipped his head once more, his mouth latching onto your nipple and laving it with his tongue. Your pussy clenched, desperate for his cock, and your hands buried themselves into his golden hair. 

You begged. “Please.”

He looked up at you, his eyes heavy lidded and mouth wet with saliva. “I could never deny you.”

You felt his hardness on your clit and your body jolted, hungering for him. His lips caressed every inch of your flushed face as he used one hand to guide himself in, rendering you speechless.

No matter how many times you did this, the sheer size of his cock always left you feel like a fumbling virgin. Surely he would split you in half. 

“This is what you need, isn’t it?” he moaned into your mouth, tongue stroking yours. “Only I can give it to you, this pussy is mine, do you understand?”

You almost choked on the words, your body shaking with each thrust. “I-yes.”

“Say it.” Steve’s hand tightened around you neck and your eyes rolled back. “Tell me who’s pussy this is, tell me who you belong to.”

You hated when he did this. It was like admitting a truth that you didn’t want to face up to.

“Yours.”

Your voice was almost inaudible over the wet slap of your bodies, but the light in Steve’s eyes told you that he’d heard. 

His pace increased and the headboard was slamming rhythmically against the wall; it was a wonder the bed didn’t break as Steve fucked you into the mattress, never breaking eye contact. 

“You’re mine.” he spoke through gritted teeth. “You always have been and now you always will be, cus I’m gonna fuck a baby into you.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you chanted, rocking with his thrusts, taking everything and giving it, too.

Sometimes it would feel like you blacked out for a second, but when you opened your eyes it was to the same punishing pleasure that you’d gone out to. Your orgasms were countless, your pussy squeezing Steve’s cock like a vice, wringing every drop of cum he had to offer and doing so gladly.

Steve finally slowed down as your body shook, your pussy clenching around him and your back arching as you came. Your hands flew up to your breasts, squeezing just how he liked, and you slowly glided down from the high. 

Steve’s cock jerked inside of you, spilling inside as he always did and making sure you took every drop of it.

He leaned his sweaty forehead against your own, his gaze dark and foreboding. “I love you.”

You closed your eyes. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you’re enjoying!


End file.
